The One
by poppy moonshine
Summary: Just a little romance story. My 1st attempt.


_**The One**_

**Chapter 1**

I sat outside the director's office nervously twiddling my fingers. There was another woman sitting opposite me. She didn't look nervous at all. She could have been waiting for a hair appointment instead of waiting to be interviewed. I decided to read a magazine to try to take my mind off it. It didn't work but at least I could hide behind it and panic alone. Suddenly the door to the director's office flew open and a slim red headded woman came out and called the lady opposite me in. She was a very stern looking woman. I wondered if she was the director's secretary. The interview seemed to go on for hours. The longer it took the more nervous I got. I struggled to fight the urge to bite my nails. Suddenly I had the strongest feeling I was being watched. I peered over the magazine and saw two men chatting and looking over at me. I blushed and slid back behind the magazine. Then I herd a quiet cough.

' Sorry miss... we were just trying to guess your star sign.' I slowly lowered the magazine and looked at the man standing in front of me. He was tall and very handsome with sparkling green eyes and a smile to die for.

'I think your a capricorn but Tony over there says virgo.'

'hmmm well I can tell you that one of you is correct but I'm not saying who!' I wasn't about to let this guy run off without chatting a little bit more.

'Oh come on now.. just tell him I'm right so we can get on with some work!!' Said a voice behind him.

'Sorry about Tony' said the handsome stranger. 'He's very sure of himself!! '

' I can see that!' I said. 'I'm affraid...erm... what's you name??'

'Tim.' he replied.

'Oh ok... I'm afraid Tim was right Tony I am a Capricorn!!' I took great pleasure in telling him. Tim giggled.

'Are you busy after your interview?' He asked. I blushed.

'No not really' I said with a big grin.

'MISS CONNOR!!' It was my turn to see the director!!

'Oh I erm.. have to... erm... I'll be back!!' I stammered to Tim. Tim gave me a wink as he walked back to his desk.

'Miss Connor are you ready?' Said the red haired woman.

'Yes sorry I'm coming.' I walked into the room and sat down in the large leather chair. The red haired woman sat on the other side of the desk.

'Hello miss Connor. I am Director Jenny Shephered and I will be interviewing you this afternoon.'

_Oh my god!!_ I thought she was a secretary! I grasped her outstretched hand an shook it vigorously.

'P.. p.. pleased to meet you. I.. I.. I... I.. I'm Jan. ' I stuttered.

'It's ok Jan no need to be nervous.' she said rubbing the hand I had just squeezed. ' I see you have wonderfull references and your resume is amazing.' I blushed again.

'Thank you director.' I didnt feel so nervous any more. She fired lots of questions at me and I answered them all confidently. After about 20 minutes the director smiled and said.

'I shouldn't be telling you this but I think you are perfect for this position. Very professional!'

'Thank you director.' I said with a huge grin on my face.

'We will deffinately be in touch Miss Connor, thank you for your time.'

I left the room feeling like I was floating. I closed the door, leaned against the wall and sighed.

'You think that went well probie?' I heard Tony say.

'Looks like it!' Tim replied. I looked over and smiled

'Nice to meet you both but I must get on now. Bye!' I walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. It seemed to be taking a long time to arrive. _I hope its not broken!!_ I thought to myself. Just then I felt something touch my elbow. I spun around.

'Oh sh...' I stopped. It was Tim.

'Sorry I didnt mean to startle you.' He giggled . ' I was wondering if you would let me take you for a coffee.' I thought about it for a second,

'Make it a cup of tea and you got a deal!' I said grinning like a school girl. 'I think the elevator is stuck though.' I said.

'Oh don't worry, it's probably just special agent Gibbs having a meeting.' Tim said as he prodded the button again.

'Oh.' I said, wondering what a meeting had to do with the elevator being stuck. Tim smiled.

'Here it comes.' He said.

'By the way Tim, I am a taurus.' I whispered. Tim looked at me for a second,

'I see!' He smiled. The doors of the elevator opened and out charged a rather dashing silver haired man.

'McGee cancel all plans and grab your gear!!' Tim looked at me with a puzzled look on his face then silently trotted off behind the man.

'Bye!' I shouted as i got in the lift.

'Don't worry, you will see him soon. You will be working with him soon!' Liz said cheerily. I had arranged to have lunch with my best friend Liz to tell her all about my interview and my infactuation with the gorgeous Special Agent Tim McGee!!

'You are right Liz I know you are but I still feel like I've missed an opportunity. I mean, I don't know for sure if I even HAVE the job yet.'

'Well from what you say that Director woman said I am sure its yours.' Liz was always optomistic and happy, I wondered if she was ever sad! ...


End file.
